Broken Love
by Red Blossom57
Summary: What they once had was a thing of the past. After a tradgic fight they seperated and it is only after 3 years that they run into each other agian in the most obvious place. Can they find the love that they once shared long ago agian? Or wil the future in itself stay permanent.
1. New Life

I don't own Naruto. And I know some people are going to kill me because I'm writing this instead of my other stories, but I just can't get these scenes I've been thinking about out of my head…so please save the killing till AFTER I'm done with my stories. Thanks. ~Enjoy.~

* * *

Those days were the days. The days where nothing seemed to matter and everything was just perfect. I had never imagined that anything could go wrong because as long as I had Gaara, I knew that I would be happy no matter what.

I knew very well that underneath that ice cold exterior was a man that felt pain, sadness, and even loneliness. As much as he tried to hide the truth from everyone, I knew that he felt these feelings because I was there to witness it, to help him, and to comfort him. It always killed me to see him cry, but I knew that this was one of the only sane ways for him to relieve rage and sadness, and all he wanted was someone to just comfort him instead of running away. Better yet, someone to just love him. That was my job.

Whenever I was with him, I just felt so free. I never wanted to leave him alone because I know that he needed me when he felt the urge to just break down into tears. I was the only person he had that he felt he could actually express his feelings around. Not even our best friend Naruto could give him the compassion he was looking for. So he turned to me. And I in return turned to him when I was depressed or scared. He was always there for me, and I always felt most safe when around him. That's what I admired about him. He always put my worries and cares before his or anyone else's. He loved me unconditionally and I did the same in return.

We would sometimes spend hours with each other without even talking, just sat side by side, taking in each other's presence. We really wouldn't of had it any other way. We were truly, deeply in love with each other.

But it's been 3 years since those days, and we both moved on with our lives. I have a fiancé now, and he moved on in his boxing career.

But still I'll often find myself pondering over the past time and time again, saying the "What If's". What if we never had that fight? The one fight that changed everything. What if I never moved out of that place? What if I was still with him today?

To say that I miss those times would be an understatement.

To say that I don't miss him would just be a lie.

* * *

"So Sakura, how's life been treating you?" Ino jokingly asked her pink haired friend who was sitting across from her.

"It's been alright I guess." Sakura answered with tired eyes. "Long day?" her friend replied after noticing her friend's exhausted being. "Yup." Sakura answered with a sigh. "The hospital's been busy all day, and 4 people called off of work. It was terrible."

"How was your day?" Sakura returned the question.

"It's been an alright day I guess. The shop hasn't had too many costumers today, so I kind of got a chance to slack off." Ino replied with a grin.

Sakura took a sip of her tea. "Well that's good, but don't you slack off everyday?" Sakura mocked, but wasn't feeling all that happy, "I can't wait to get home and sleeeeeep." she answered with a grown and put her head on the table.

Right before the blonde could make a remark the bell above the door rang and in came Naruto, Neji, and Kiba who immediately spotted the two girls, due to Sakura's florescent head.

"Long day?" Naruto asked Ino after noticing Sakura's exhausted demeanor. He pulled up a chair and sat down; the other boys did the same.

"Yes, very." Ino answered for the other girl, who still hasn't picked her head off of the table.

"Another long day at the hospital?" Neji asked. "Yup" Sakura answered this time.

"That sucks." Kiba butted in.

"Hey, why are you guys here anyways? It's 10 o'clock." Ino asked the boys.

"Kiba here wanted an ice coffee, and wouldn't shut up about it until he got one. So we came here and noticed you two were here as well." Neji replied.

"Ya, speaking of being out late, isn't your little boggily poo missing you?" Naruto said the end in a baby-talk voice. This earned a playful punch from the pink haired medic.

"He'll get over it." Sakura teased while lifting her head off of the table.

The bell rang again, and this time Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, and Shino came walking in.

"Oh my gosh, is this like high school reunion night or something?" Ino asked after seeing that all of her friends were there. "What is up with this? Why is _everyone_ here tonight?"

"Well not everyone….. not Choji." Naruto answered. "Poor Choji….." everyone stated in unison and bowed their heads.

"Anyways, why are _you _guys here?" Ino asked the group that just came in. "Lee wanted an ice coffee and wouldn't shut up until he got one." Shikamaru stated boredly. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji just did a double take. "What is so great about this ice coffee?" Ino stated simply.

"It's only like a giving a unicorn that gives hugs to the soul." Kiba replied in a dreamy voice while taking a sip, Lee just nodding behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyways," Sakura cut in, "I don't know if I should be staying out for too much longer. Someone at home might get worried."

"Oh come on Sakura! Just another half hour! Sasori can wait!" Ino stated as she pulled her friend, that was trying to leave, back into her seat

"Ya! He'll be fine." Naruto backed her up, followed by the others agreeing as well.

"Ya, but he has a big match tomorrow." Sakura stated. "I have to make sure he actually gets some rest."

"Yup, you don't want him to get tired in the ring and get his pretty boy face messed up." Naruto said while messing up her hair. "Jerk! Anyways, aren't you fighting tomorrow to Naruto?" she asked.

"No, I'm not going to that one tomorrow. There's another one in two weeks, I think I'm gonna go to that one instead." He replied.

"Oh, ok. Hey, Sasori told me that they are drafting some people to come here for the fight, that should be interesting." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Ya, it's the fight in two weeks, that's why I want to go to that one instead. I could actually fight against strangers this time instead of people that I usually fight against." Naruto replied with some enthusiasm.

"I'll have to go to that one then. I don't know if Sasori's going to fight in it or not, I'll ask him when I get home." Sakura said. "Speaking of home, I actually should get going. I don't want him staying up all night for me."

"Aw, are you sure you have to leave?" Ino pleaded.

"Yes, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow Ino. Bye guys." Sakura said while getting up and said her goodbyes to everyone.

"Bye Sakura!"

"Hey wait, I'll walk you home." Naruto said while walking out of the café with her.

"Okie dokie." was her reply.

"Poor Sasori, he's probably worried sick." Ino said after the other two left. "Ya, probably." Hinata answered.

"Her and guys who box, especially red headed ones. I will never know why she is so obsessed." Tenten stated.

"I have to clue. But if it makes her happy, then it makes me happy." Ino replied, followed by agreements from everyone.

"No. potatoes are not actually magical Naruto."

"But the book said…"

"Naruto. I don't care what the children's book said. They aren't magical." Sakura replied with a grin on her face.

"You just wait, someday I'll prove you wrong." Naruto answered with a straight face, which amused Sakura even more.

They had now reached the apartment building that her and Sasori temporarily lived in.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Naruto said dramatically, then walked over to her and engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, just like ." she said while returning the hug.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He replied, then they waved goodbye to each other and Sakura walked into her apartment building.

In the apartment waiting there on the couch watching TV was none other than her beloved fiancé.

"It's about time! I missed you!" Sasori said as he got up and engulfed Sakura into a hug that showed just _how_ much he had missed her…she couldn't breathe it was so tight.

"I missed you too." She replied and gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

"You look exhausted. Rough day?" Sasori asked her while leading her to the couch. "Yes, very." she said while sitting down with him and snuggling.

"The hospital was totally packed, and we were short on staff." she continued. "Wow. Sounds tough. But nothing you couldn't handle of course." Sasori replied with a grin while pulling her closer to him.

"Ya. You know, you should really get to bed. Another big day tomorrow." Sakura stated while looking up at him from where her head was resting on his chest.

"Fine!" he said and gave into defeat.

He got up, but instead of just walking to their room, he picked Sakura up bridal style. "If I go, then you're coming with me."

Getting an amused laugh out of her, they proceeded to their room for a night of what she hoped was a good nights sleep.

* * *

I'm really sorry about this being such short chapter. I'll be updating soon, so R&R! thanks! C;


	2. New Arrivals

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The spell of bacon filled the house with it's wonderful aroma. This is what drove Sasori to get out of bed.

After venturing down the steps and into the kitchen, he ended up finding not only his bride to be, but also her friend Ino.

"Hey Sasori." Ino greeted him simply.

He didn't really mind that she was there because she usually is on her days off. "Hey Ino." he greeted back, then walked over to see what else Sakura was cooking.

"Good morning to you too." Sakura greeted him after he hugged her from behind.

"Good morning." he replied, then took a seat across from Ino at the table.

Shortly after Sakura served them breakfast, and they all dug in.

"So Sasori, Naruto was telling us about some new arrivals. Some draft thingy." Ino told him. "When are they going to be here?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think it's today actually." he enlightened them while taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well that should be fun. I know Naruto was really excited about not having to fight the same people again. Is this exchange permanent?" the pink haired medic asked.

"No, it's only for the fight, then they are leaving for the next place."

"Will they be participating in the fight tonight?" Ino asked again.

"Ya they will be. It's just going to be practice for them though. They will really be fighting in the event in two weeks." he replied.

"You better hurry up then, you don't want to miss practice." Sakura informed him with a smile.

"Alright," he said while getting up and kissing her goodbye, "will you be there tonight?"

"Ya. I'll probably be sitting with Kiba, Naruto, and Neji." she replied. "Alright." he smiled then messed up her and walked out the apartment door.

"What is with that! Everyone always messes up my hair!" Sakura pouted.

"Because it's fun." Ino stated simply, then went to do just that but Sakura swatted her hand away just in time. This time it was Ino's turn to pout.

"Anyways, what are you going to do today?" Ino asked her friend. "Probably go get some groceries. Then Sasori's match tonight. Unless I get called into the hospital again." Sakura replied. "You going tonight?"

"Yes, I think so." the blonde replied.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to the store before everyone else gets there. Coming?"

"Sure." Ino replied.

As they walked down the busy street, they noticed a lot of people that they didn't know.

"Must be the drafters." Sakura kind of whispered to her friend before they started to make their way through the huge crowd.

"Ya. Funny thing is, their all looking at you." Ino whispered to her friend.

"Nah, I think they are looking at you." Sakura answered. Ino only gave Sakura a look that said 'open your eyes, they are clearly staring at _you._'

"What? It's probably just my hair. It's very unnatural looking you know. And bright." she told her friend, who in return just rolled her eyes. "Or it could be that you're just gorgeous." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"Ino, I am not _gorgeous_." Sakura replied.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." was Ino's only reply.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" someone was screaming from somewhere in the crowd. She knew exactly who it was from right off the bat.

"Hey Naruto." she greeted her hyperactive friend. "What, no 'Hello' to me?" Sasori asked from behind Naruto.

"Oh, I didn't see you, but no. You don't get a greeting." Sakura teased him.

"Go ahead Sasori, tell her." Naruto said proudly with his arms crossed and a huge grin across his face.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked confused.

"He wants me to tell you that potatoes are actually magical." Sasori said with a sigh.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and grinned, "Whatever you say Naruto."

"Yes! See! I was right! Ha! In your face!"

"Calm down Naruto, you're gonna hurt yourself like last time." Ino informed him.

Naruto just hung his head in shame. "I come here today just to train, and I end up getting insulted." Naruto said. Sakura just laughed, "Well, we better get going before the store gets too crowded." she told the boys.

"Alright, just be safe." Sasori replied and gave Sakura a kiss that made his point in letting all of the other men know that she was his. After all, the guys were clearly still staring at her and whispering to one another.

Then Sakura and Ino ventured off once again, trying not to get lost. It wasn't as hard this time because now the men made a passage way to let her through, they knew they didn't have a chance now.

By this time the girls had made their way out of the huge crowd and somehow ended up at the market's entrance.

"That was insane!" Ino shouted at her friend. "I know. The crowd was HUGE." Sakura answered.

X

"Bread, butter, milk, I think that's all." Sakura sighed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, well what now?" Ino asked.

"I guess we will check out and go get something to eat or something." Sakura replied. "Sounds good to me." her friend agreed.

"We should go get some ramen, then shove it in Naruto's face later." Sakura said. "You are such a terrible friend." Ino replied.

"I know." she said with a grin.

"That hit the spot. I'm sure Naruto's going to love hearing that we went to his favorite food stand without him." Sakura teased.

"Ya. Hey! Look over there." Ino said while pointing to a group of _very_ handsome men.

"And? Ino, I'm engaged now." Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Doesn't mean you still can't look. Come on, you know that they are very attractive." Ino said while looking over at her friend. "Ya I guess you're right…just don't tell Sasori." Sakura joked.

By this time, the two girls had gotten the attention of every boy in that group as they decided to walk past them. "You are like a man magnet." Ino told her friend in disbelief. Sakura just shook her head.

"Whatever."

"Hey, it's getting kind of late, what times the match?" Ino asked.

"Six. I should probably go home and get a shower before I go. I also have to go get a book I got Naruto on fairytales and how they are just make belief." Sakura replied.

"His heart is going to be broken, you know that right?"

"He'll get over it sooner or later." Sakura replied simply.

"Alright, well a shower sounds good right now. I'm going home as well to get one and get ready. I'll be at your house around 5:30. See ya!" Ino said as she started to walk away from Sakura. "Sounds good, see you later Ino." Sakura called after her.

* * *

"Alright, I got the book and I'm all clean. Now all I have to do is wait for Ino to get here so that we can head over to the fight." Sakura told herself out loud.

As if on cue there was a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen, and in came Ino.

"You ready?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied, then walked out and locked the door behind them.

"There should be some good fights tonight." Ino said. "Ya, there should be." Sakura agreed.

"Wow, this place is packed tonight!" Ino said in total disbelief.

"Hey Ino! Sakura!" the girls turned around to find Kiba calling them. They quickly walked over to him and Neji and sat down beside them.

"Hey!" everyone looked over to find Naruto walking over to them. Sakura met him and after giving him a quick hug, gave him the book that she brought for him. His face was very sad after reading the title out loud, "Fairytales aren't for real". "I'm sorry Naruto, but it's about time that you know." Sakura said while putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Be strong young one, be strong." she finished, then drug him over to sit down with her and the rest of them.

"Is Sasori ready for tonight? I don't know how much sleep he got last night." Sakura said concerned, followed by some 'ooo's' "Not like that you idiots! He stayed up last night till I got home. I don't want him being tired and distracted while fighting." She said a matter-of-factly and pouted.

"Ya, he said that he was fine. They should all be coming out soon to warm up." Naruto said seriously.

"So Naruto, is there any cute boys here tonight fighting?" Ino asked, referencing the group of boys that she and Sakura saw earlier.

"Um, I'm not sure I can answer that question." Naruto asked kind of scared. Ino just rolled her eyes and slouched.

"Always trying to hook up." Kiba snorted. "You wanna go dog boy! That's what I thought! Shut up!" Ino defended herself.

"I bet they also had the same idea when they saw you and Sakura walking by earlier." Naruto stated simply.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked. "I only had to look at all of them just staring at Sakura, up until Sasori made his point." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know why you people always think that they are looking at me. I'm not gorgeous, I wear t-shirts and jeans every day and brush my hair, it's not really that great of a sight." Sakura defended herself.

"Whatever you say." everyone replied, making Sakura pout even more.

"Here they come!" Ino said excitedly. Sakura sat upright again and started looking for her fiancé.

Ino nudged the pink haired woman and pointed her in the direction of her fiancé who smiled back at Sakura, making Sakura smile in return and gave him a thumbs up.

All of her friends around her suddenly went dead silent. Sakura turned around in shock to see what was wrong. Ino just looked at her and pointed in an unknown direction. "Sakura, look!" Sakura looked over to where she was pointing "Ino, what are yo…" Sakura's eyes grew as big as baseballs.

There in one of the corners stretching with some other fighters was none other than the man who haunted Sakura's dreams. The first person she ever truly loved. Gaara.

Sakura couldn't move, she was frozen in place. And before she could even try to move so he wouldn't see her, it was already too late, he was now staring right at her with shocked features on his face.

Sakura's heart started to beat uncontrollably fast. She didn't know what to do. Should she make a run for it? Fake sickness and go home? But she didn't want to let Sasori down. Plus it wasn't like she could move anyways, she was still frozen in place.

All of the sudden Gaara started walking towards where she was sitting. Now she was really starting to panic.

But as if on cue, a guy announced that they were going to be starting the matches soon, and for all the fighters to get to their designated spots.

Sakura then had the chance to sigh a sigh of relief while watching Gaara retreating back unwillingly.

'_That was strange, the old Gaara wouldn't have cared and would've broken the rules. I'm sure he will try to find me after it's all done. That's why I have to try and find Sasori before Gaara finds me.'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura, you know what this means…." Ino informed her pink haired friend.

"Trouble." Sakura replied.

* * *

There's the new chapta! Things are going to get intense! But you have to read on to figure out what exactly happens! Read and Review! Thanks! c:


	3. Nice Seeing You Again

I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I only wish.

* * *

Sasori was getting ready to fight next, but all Sakura could think about was how she was going to escape Gaara later.

She knew that she had to find Sasori after everything was over if she wanted to have any chance of getting out of there alive.

Sasori was walking into the ring and Sakura couldn't help but smile, despite her dilemma. The bell rang and she couldn't help but watch in wonder as the man who she was going to marry was almost like dancing with his opponent. She was glad that she belonged to him, he was so powerful and smart. She always felt safe, that's why she always fell in love with boxers. He was also_ fast_. Sasori was the second fastest person she knew when it came to being in the ring. Gaara was the first.

In the years that they were together, Gaara would never fail to impress Sakura with his skills when he boxed. He always easily took down all of his opponents with his swift, careful yet powerful moves.

That's why she always felt so safe with him too. She hoped she was wrong, but if Sasori found out that the Gaara she left those few years back was this Gaara, things would get _bad_.

The bell rang again snapping Sakura out of her train of thought. Sasori was done and won like always. She couldn't be happier, but there were now only a few more matches to go until the event was over. Which means that _he_ will be up soon. This weighed her happiness down by 1,000 pounds.

"Sakura, don't worry, we're all here, he won't try anything." Ino reassured her pink haired friend and laid a hand on her shoulder. 'At least I don't think he will.' Ino thought to herself.

More people were coming out into the ring…including another certain red head with an attitude.

Gaara looked at her in that instant telling her with his eyes that she better stay after everything was over. Or else.

And after seeing the expression that was now on her face, he couldn't help but give a deep chuckle. And the thought of her actually trying to escape from him, because he knew very well that she will indeed try, made him grin an even wickeder grin.

He will catch her. And he will take back what is rightfully his.

'Wow, he still moves as good as he used too. No, he moves even _better_ than he used to.' Sakura said to herself while openly staring at the man who she used to be in love with. She knew that she still felt something for him, she always will. Even though she tells herself every day that she needs to just move on, she never truly will forget about him though. Especially not _now_.

She has a fiancé that she is in love with. Gaara was just a thing of the past. He probably wouldn't ever forgive her anyways. It wasn't like she had a choice to leave him after all.

The bell rang again signaling that the match was over. Gaara had won, she knew he would right off the bat. He always wins.

A new pair came out to the ring, apparently the last match. This wasn't good.

When this was over, Sakura decided that her and her friends needed to go find Sasori ASAP.

It wasn't too long that they had to wait though, this match was over in about 5 minutes. A huge guy was against a smaller one. You could tell who won from the beginning.

Here was their chance. They all got up with the rest of the crowd and tried to blend in but yet move swiftly.

This wasn't the easiest thing for Sakura to do. She stood out the most out of the whole crowd itself, this was another time she dreaded having pink hair. She loved having it because it was unique, but she always felt that she stands out too much, and she hates being the center of attention.

"Over there!" Kiba was pointing to a shirtless red head with a towel around his neck. The _right_ read head that they were looking for.

They swiftly made their way over to where he was talking with some of the other boxers.

Upon seeing the group walking towards Sasori, all the people he was talking to said their goodbyes and left. Sakura ran and literally jumped into his arms as he spun her around. "You did great tonight, as always." Sakura said with her arms raped around his neck. "Thanks babe. Did you guys have fun?" Sasori asked the rest of the group while having one arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura, now facing the rest of the group, gave them all a relieved look. They all agreed that they did, and silently silently gave the same look of relief.

Naruto suddenly was staring in another direction. Everyone followed his gaze to see none other than the person Sakura was trying to escape.

As Gaara looked around, he saw the group, including Sakura. And in the arms of someone else. So he started heading over to where they were and discovered that the man with his arm around her was his opponent in two weeks. Sasori.

"Oh hey Gaara." Sasori greeted him as he made his way over to them. "Hey." He nodded, glancing at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Guys, this is Gaara. I'm going to be fighting him in the event in two weeks." Sasori introduced them.

"Ya, we know him. We actually grew up with him." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Really?" Sasori answered in surprised.

Sakura raped her arm tighter around Sasori. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Right in front of her was the man that she hoped she would never run into again. Looks like that plan never fell through.

"Hello Sakura." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. "Hey Gaara." she replied, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Good seeing you again." he continued. "You too." she said bluntly, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Well, now that we have all caught up, we should really be going. We still got the after party to go to after all." Kiba butted in, saving Sakura from certain death.

"He's right for once. We should get home and change." Ino followed.

"Are you going tonight Gaara?" Sasori asked before anyone could move.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied with a grin this time and glanced at Sakura who in return glared at him.

"Alright. Well then we can all hang out tonight and have some fun." Sasori replied.

"Okay, see you there then. Nice seeing you again guys." Gaara said and gave one last nod to all of them and one last glance to Sakura, who was still glaring at him. He decided to let it go. Tonight he was gonna make her regret ever leaving him, and he will be there with open arms whenever she figures out that mistake.

* * *

"Wow Sakura. You look so beautiful." Sasori said while hugging her from behind as she looked at herself in the long mirror in their room.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress with red frayed out at the bottom and little red designs around the neck and waist. Her short pink hair was up in a messy bun that made her look even more breathtaking. She was wearing matching black heels with red on the edges and some on the top of the shoe.

"Eh." Sakura shrugged as if it wasn't anything. And walked out of his grasp and into the living room. "You look better." She yelled back at him from the living room.

Knocking on the door was heard followed by a 'Come In' from Sakura.

"Well you look nice." Naruto casually said. "Same goes for you. You're actually wearing a tux, that's a surprise." Sakura replied while hugging her best friend. Well her other best friend besides Ino that is.

"What? No hug for me?" Kiba walked out from behind Naruto. "Of course." Sakura replied and rolled her eyes as she hugged him as well.

"Well we should really get going if we want to be there on time." Sasori cut in as he walked into the room.

They walked out of the apartment a couple minutes later and made their voyage to the party. The party where what is waiting there scared Sakura more than anything else.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I just had to get to the part where Sakura and Gaara meet once again. I know I always apologize for short chapters, but what can I say, I try. Anyways, R&R Thanks! :


	4. Surprises?

**I Don't Own Naruto**! Just to let everyone know, I know pretty much nothing about boxing, I just love watching it when I can, and I thought it would make the story more interesting. So don't get mad if I get something wrong. Anyways, here is the new chapta, enjoy! c:

* * *

The place was _packed._ It would be great to think that Gaara would never find her here, but knowing him, he wouldn't stop looking until he did find her. Which probably won't take that long.

"Look at all of these people!" Kiba exclaimed pointing to the whole crowd. Akamaru barked in agreement with him.

"Sakura, are you alright? You're a little pale." Sasori asked concerned after seeing her facial expression.

"Oh ya! I'm fine. Just a little surprised at the crowd." she lied, putting on a fake smile.

"Alright. But if you're feeling sick or anything, we can go home." he smiled back at her and held her hand supporting. But she couldn't leave, he's been waiting for this night for weeks. It is his only time before the event in two weeks where he can actually get to know some of his opponents. Therefore she will not leave just because she's a little scared. No. She's a stronger woman than that now.

"I'll be fine. Why don't you go mingle?" Sakura replied and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, if you'll be okay." he smiled back at her.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." she reassured him and gently pushed him in the direction of a big group of people.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Ino yelled all of a sudden. Naruto was standing over the food table, mouth drooling, and grabbing as much food as he could. At the sound of his name being called, he whipped his head around sending 3 different types of cheeses flying everywhere.

"You can never take him in public." Kiba said while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What is Naruto doing?" a deep voice said from behind the group. Everyone whipped around to see Neji and Hinata standing there.

"Naruto caught a glimpse of the food table and lost all sense of control….again." Sakura answered. Neji nodded understandingly.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" everyone jumped about 3 feet into the ear when hearing Ino spazing out.

"What is it Ino!" Sakura asked worriedly.

"IT'S THAT GROUP OF HOT GUYS FROM EARLIER!"

"Well then go talk to them." Kiba said irritated by her screaming. "They probably heard her from over here." Neji said with a chuckle. Ino just glared at them.

"But I can't just go and leave Sakura!"

"I'll be fine Ino. You have a chance to actually get a guy, so go for it." Sakura smiled back at her.

Ino smiled back and started walking over to the group.

"Hey! That was mean!" she said after finally realizing that Sakura was making fun of her. "I was just joking! Now go!" Sakura laughed and pointed her in the direction of the group once more.

"It's true though." Kiba snickered. "Look who's talking Mr. 'I've been single for the past 6 months.'" Neji teased. "Whatever." Kiba replied while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I'll be right back." Naruto hurriedly excused himself then made a mad dash for the restroom. "Too much to eat….again. Guess I better go and check on him." Neji said with a sigh. This always happens when Naruto eats too much. He eats, and then gets sick. Then later he will try and eat some more.

Kiba turned to face both Sakura and Hinata. "So girls, what now?"

"Kiba, I know about Hinata and your relationship, you two can go ahead and have a little time for yourselves if you want. I'll be fine." Sakura smiled at her friends. "No Sakura, we won't leave you. What if you need us?" Hinata asked.

"Then I'll find you guys. Now you need to go and actually spend some time together!" She said as she pushed them into another direction so that they couldn't object anymore.

Now she was alone. It's actually better this way because then if Gaara finds one of her friends, he'll think that she is with them but then he will find out that she isn't, and he will continue his search time and time again. That should keep him occupied the _whole_ night.

"What are you doing all alone at a party like this?" a voice came from behind her. Wait, she knew that voice. "Kankuro!" she turned around to see him and Temari standing there smiling at her. "Temari, Kankuro, it's so good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged both of them. She had missed them _so _much.

It was Temari and Kankuro that actually introduced Sakura to Gaara.

Sakura met Temari and Kankuro at a movie theater.

_It had been a pretty long day at the hospital, and Sakura decided that a nice night at the movies would help her relax a little. Everyone she wanted to invite was either busy or not in town, so she decided to go see the movie alone._

_When she got her ticket, she noticed a man who was having extreme difficulty carrying all of his snacks. And being the unwillingly caring person that she was, Sakura decided that the right thing to do would be to help him._

_She helped him to his seat and noticed a blonde lady sitting next to him who was clearly just a little bit older than the guy and Sakura herself. "Thanks for helping me, I didn't know if I would make it back without spilling my nachos and popcorn." the older guy thanked her._

"_Wow Kankuro, did you actually manage to get a date after all?" the blonde lady said in total surprise._

"_No Temari. She was just helping me with all of this food. But thanks for your belief in me anyways." Kankuro said then sat down. Temari laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry then. Thank you so much for helping him with his food…..Are you alone?" Temari asked after noticing that Sakura was here with only herself._

"_Ya, afraid so. None of my friends could make it tonight. I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura said in all honesty, and reached her hand out. "Oh, well I'm Temari, and this is Kankuro." Temari shook her hand. "Since you're alone, would you maybe want to sit with us? Our little brother blew us off too." Temari stated. "Ya, sure. Thanks." Sakura answered, then took a seat beside Temari and started talking to her until the movie started._

_They talked about so much and decided that they should get together again and talk. So after the movie was over, all 3 of them decided to go and get a cup of coffee and talk some more._

_Sakura told them about being a doctor and her tough yet satisfying days at the hospital, and they told her about how they ran a restaurant just down the road._

_Turns out that Temari and Kankuro's little brother was a boxer, just like Sakura's best friend Naruto. That's what really got the conversations started between the 3. They told her all about Gaara, and how he could be really mean and nasty, but he just doesn't want to show his loving and caring side to others. He thinks it's a 'sign of weakness.' But they both just ignore him when he says that. They know that somewhere under that icy exterior is a human being just like anyone else._

_This kind of talk went on for hours until it was getting pretty late, and soon they decided that they should probably be getting home._

"_Hey, Gaara actually has a match tomorrow night if you want to swing by. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it having your friend Naruto being a boxer as well." Temari smiled. "That would be really nice, thanks. What time?" Sakura said as they were all getting up to leave. "It starts at six. Just look for us in the stands." Temari replied as she walked over to her car. "Alright, sounds good. I'll be there." Sakura replied and they said their goodbyes as they got into their cars._

_The place was packed and Sakura was trying her best to find Temari and Kankuro. Thanks to her keen vision she gained from medical school, it only took a couple of minutes to find both of them. It also helped that Temari was waving to her from her seat. Sakura wasted no time in taking a seat next to her and Kankuro in the stands._

_Luckily for them they didn't have to wait to long for who Temari and Kankuro pointed out to be Gaara came into the ring._

_That's when Sakura's heart stopped altogether._

_She was looking at the most attractive and well-built man that she has ever laid eyes on. From his crimson locks to his muscled chest, abdomen, and arms, he was absolutely breathtaking. And to make it all the better, the way he fought was unlike she has ever seen anyone fight before, not even Naruto could match his speed, and Naruto was fast._

_No more than 5 minutes later Sakura got pulled back into reality by the ringing of the bell. Apparently Gaara won, but that wasn't too surprising if you saw what she was just seeing._

_She noticed that he turned and looked her way. He was most likely looking for his siblings, and the expression on his face showed that he wasn't expecting Sakura to be there. But there was something else in his expression that she couldn't quite figure out. And apparently she wasn't the only one who saw it, because Temari and Kankuro were giggling and whispering something all of the sudden. "What?" Sakura asked, thoroughly confused. "It's nothing. We just never seen our baby brother look at someone the way he just looked at you." Kankuro replied. "Is that bad?" Sakura asked, kind of frightened. "Let's hope not." Temari replied then turned back towards the next match._

_After all of the matches were done, Temari and Kankuro took Sakura to actually meet Gaara one on one. The meeting really couldn't have gone any better either._

"_Gaara, this is Sakura Haruno. She helped your idiot brother carry food last night at the movies that you blew us off for something else. Sakura, this is our baby brother Gaara." Temari introduced them. _

"_Nice to meet you Gaara." Sakura said with a smile._

"_You too." he replied with a smirk of his own. His deep voice sent a shiver up her spine, she was diffidently NOT expecting his voice to sound like that. It sounded… amazing._

_Temari and Kakuro could only stare as they saw their brother make the expression that he was making right then. Gaara NEVER smiles, let alone smirks._

_They decided that they liked it though. It was certainly a change for the better._

_As time passed, they all started to hang out more and more, up until it was just Sakura and Gaara, that's when Sakura introduced Gaara to Naruto. Ever since that day, those two boys had been the best of friends._

_That's where things started to change._

_It was a beautiful night with a full moon and stars lighting up the entire sky. Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara had been hanging out the whole day like usual, and decided to just chill up on Naruto's roof for a little while before they left to go home for some much needed sleep._

_And Naruto being Naruto decided that he couldn't wait that long to sleep and went to bed early, leaving Sakura and Gaara alone to talk about who knows what for the next few hours. Laughing and giggling the night away. It was perfect._

_Then something just bursted inside both of them, and the next minute they found themselves only a hairsbreath away from one another. Confusion couldn't even begin to explain what is was that they were feeling, but they decided to let it go._

_And that's when their lips met for the first time._

_It would be great to think that the happiness could last forever. But sometimes time can put a stop to happiness._

_And after the next couple of years, time stopped it majorly. _

_But Temari and Kankuro never blamed Sakura for her decision to leave Gaara. As much as it killed them inside that she HAD left what was now her family, what happened could not be erased, so they let her decision be her decision._

_But whatever happened, Sakura would never forget that first kiss she shared with Gaara. Her first true love._

"It's good to see you too Sakura! How have you been?" Temari answered as she excitedly hugged Sakura back. "I've been great, thanks!"

"Hey Sakura, what's that?" Kankuro pointed to her hand after she left go of Temari.

"Oh this. This is an engagement ring." Sakura said kind of shyly. They were the LAST people that she wanted to be telling this to. She knew that even if they were encouraging on the outside, it was killing them on the inside. Well they were next to the last people she wanted to tell this to. The first person was Gaara himself.

"You're getting married?" Temari asked shocked. Sakura knew that she was trying her best to keep an excited face, but Sakura knew that Temari was in total disbelief on the inside.

"Ya I am." Sakura replied with a smile. "Well, were is the lucky dog?" Kankuro asked her. "I don't know, I've sent him off to mingle with some people." Sakura replied with a chuckle.

"Where's Gaara?" Sakura asked, totally serious once again. "I have no clue. Does he know that you're here tonight?" Temari asked. "Ya, I ran into him at my fiancé's match last night." Sakura answered. "Then that's it, he's looking for you." Kankuro replied. "Wait, you said your fiancé's match. Does he box too?" Temari asked surprised once again. "Yes, he does. I guess he is going up against Gaara in the event in two weeks."

"Really? Oh my gosh girl, you and guys who box, you have a weird addiction. Wait, does Gaara know that you have a fiancé?" Temari asked. Earning a scoff from Sakura. "Hey! I just so happened to find them to be the best match for me. And no, he doesn't know yet." Sakura replied with a giggle.

Sasori was making his way through the crowd and finally managed to seek Sakura out.

Feeling someone beside her, Sakura turned around and found Sasori standing there. "Oh hey. Guys this is Sasori, my fiancé. Sasori, these are some very close friends of mine." Sakura introduced them. "Pleasure to meet you." he replied with a smile. "So you're the famous fiancé Sakura here has been telling us about. It's a pleasure of our own." Temari said with a smile, Kankuro nodding in agreement.

"I'm really sorry to break your reunion up guys, but there are some people that really want to meet you Sakura. We should all hang out some time though." Sasori replied. "Oh no, it's fine go ahead. But yes, we will have to hang out sometime. _All_ of us." Temari said as she waved goodbye.

Sasori didn't catch on, but Sakura knew exactly what Temari meant, and Sakura did agree that sooner or later, she was going to have to face her fears and talk to Gaara again.

As Sakura and Sasori started walking the other way, Temari and Kankuro decided to do the same.

"Who was that?" a deep voice came from nowhere.

Temari and Kankuro whipped around to find Gaara standing behind them. "It was nobody. Just some compe…" "It was Sakura, wasn't it." he cut Temari off.

"Gaara, look. You need to understand that she isn't the same girl as before, and I really think that…" "I don't care what you think. If you won't tell me where she is, I'll just go and find her myself." And with that, Gaara had disappeared into the crowd once more.

"Well that couldn't of gone any better." Kankuro remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ya, but at least he didn't release his anger out on us. It's been a pretty good night so far. Plus, we even got to meet Sakura's current lover. Who would've known that he would've had such a pretty boy face? She chooses them right for one thing." Temari added with a laugh.

"Ya, let's just hope that that pretty face stays pretty after Gaara finds out who he is exactly. It's not every day that the girl he is in love with actually has a fiancé. You know Temari, after the night is through, and Gaara finds out the truth, things are going to get _very_, _very_ ugly."

* * *

There you go guys! And I just had to use the word mingle, cause I love that word. Plus I'm sorry if the chapter seemed to go by really fast. Anyways, R&R! Thanks! C;

_._


	5. Feelings

I Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura, these are some of my best friends from back in high school. Guys, this is Sakura, my fiancé." Sasori introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." all 3 guys greeted her. "Thanks, you too." she replied.

"This is Deidara, Itachi, and Pain." Sakura nodded to say 'nice to meet you' again.

"We couldn't just stop by and miss the opportunity to meet Sasori's girl." Pein said while messing up Sasori's hair. "Ya, it's about time he finally one." Itachi teased, earning a scoff from the red head and a giggle from Sakura.

"Well, as much as we would love to talk to you guys all night, it's getting late and we actually have to get going. We have a _lot_ of paperwork to do for our boss." Deidara said in truth. "It was very nice meeting you Sakura. Congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks! And it was very nice meeting you guys as well." She smiled back. With that, they all exchanged their goodbyes and the 3 men were on their way.

"They seemed nice. You guys must have been really good friends." Sakura turned to Sasori and smiled up at him. "Ya, we were all best friends. How I miss days like that." he chuckled. Sakura's face turned from a bright smile to a pouting expression, "Hey! Are you saying that I'm not you friend?" Sakura playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Noooooo. Not at all." His voice dripping with sarcasm as he smiled down at her again. She just shook her head but couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Oh, guys, there you are," an exhausted looking Naruto approached them, "I've been looking for you two."

"What's up Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned for her friend. "Ya, I'm feeling alright now. I just need to borrow Sasori for a little while. Can I?" he begged. "Why?" Sasori asked, pretty terrified of what the blonde's response would be. "Because there are some guys here that want to talk to him about the match in two weeks. So can I Sakura, pleeeeeeeease?" Naruto begged. "Naruto, you're acting like your five. And of course you can." Sakura replied.

"Alright, well I guess I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sasori told her before being drug away by an every-so-happy Naruto.

"I found you at last." Came a deep voice from behind her. Sakura turned around to find none other than Kiba. "Hey. What's wrong?" she said after seeing him nervous about something. "Do you have any breath mints?" he asked Sakura with his hand behind his head. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ya, here. Just don't get to crazy." Sakura winked as she handed him the mints and laughed. "Thanks, I owe you one." he said and dashed off to find Hinata once more.

"Should've saved some for yourself." at the sound of that voice Sakura whipped around. Standing right in front of her once more was the _ONE_ man she had not planned on running into tonight.

"Gaara, listen, I…" "Why did you leave me?" he cut strait to the point. Face completely serious once more. "Was I not good enough for you?" he continued while squinting his eyes at her. This is totally the Gaara she knew. "Did I do something to hurt you?"

"Gaara listen, I don't want to talk about it right now." Sakura said as she started to walk away. Gaara decided to follow her.

After a few minutes of him following her, she decided that he want going to leave, so she lead him out onto one of the empty balconies and closed the door behind them. Then she walked over to the nearest edge and waited for him to start talking.

A deep sigh came from her left and she glanced over to find him standing right beside her, staring down at the garden below them.

"I didn't know what to do when you left." his voice rid of it's icy coating, and replaced by a hurt and disappointed tone.

Sakura looked down at the garden too. How she missed nights like these, when they were lone together and talking.

"I looked for you for so long, until I finally had to give into defeat. You were nowhere to be found." He closed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Sakura broke the silence and looked down as well.

"What do you mean?"

"It was my fault, Gaara. I only left because I had no other choice." She continued but turned her face away from him so he couldn't see the tears starting to build up in her eyes. But she still fought off the urge to cry.

Gaara walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders so he could turn her around to face him. She still would lift her face up to look at him.

She knows that he hates repeating himself, but she knew her silence wouldn't satisfy him as an answer.

"Gaara," Sakura started with a sigh, "I left….. because I knew how much boxing meant to you….and I didn't want to be the one holding you back."

"Sakura." he replied angrily, "What are you talking about? You were never holdi….." "Yes I was. You turned down the world championship match for me. You said that you wouldn't be one of those people who join something like that, go out on the road all of the time, and rarely ever get to see the people that you love. So I made it so you didn't have to sacrifice your biggest dream. I made it so that you could find your _true_ happiness." she was looking up at him by now. She couldn't help but let the tears cascade down her face. She felt so weak once again.

Gaara just stared at her in complete shock….almost disbelief.

Instead of continuing to argue, Gaara decided that he had enough. He wasted no time in grabbing Sakura's face in between his hands and crashing his lips against hers in a powerful, yet sweet and passionate kiss.

At first Sakura didn't know what to do. She hadn't realized what was exactly happening.

Without her knowing it her natural instinct when it came to him kicked in and she returned the kiss just as powerful.

Their kiss would of gone on _much_ longer, but Sakura's conscience finally kicked in and she realized that she had to stop this _now_.

She forcefully jerked away from Gaara and backed up five steps in less than 2 seconds. She grabbed her head and started panicking. This startled Gaara even more.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did I really become that bad of a kisser?"

"Sasori's gonna KILL me if he finds out! He's gonna kill YOU if he finds out!" Sakura started pacing back and forth nervously while biting her lip, a habit she always had when she got this way. It always made Gaara chuckle at how cute and innocent she looked.

"What? You mean your over protective boyfriend? He's nothing to worry about."

"Gaara. You don't understand. He isn't my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, he's your _lover _then. Still doesn't change anything." Gaara stated in amusement and threw his hands into the air.

"HE'S MY FIANCE GAARA!" Sakura finally screamed at him, her blood boiling. That's when Gaara's face dropped.

"What…"

"He's my fiancé." Sakura stated while looking away from him once more. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you just tell me at the match?" he stared at her in confusion.

She turned towards him, but couldn't look him in the eye. "Because I didn't want to talk to you. I was too afraid like the coward I am."

"Sakura." Gaara walked over and took her into his arms.

'_Man, did it feel good the be in his arms again.' _Sakura thought to herself. _'Wait, shut up. You have a fiancé. But still…..' _

"You _never_ have to be afraid of me. I should be the one afraid of you." Gaara whispered in her ear.

Sakura couldn't help but sinking further into him after hearing those words. She knew she missed him more than anything. But he was her past. Sasori was her future. She needed to get out of there, and fast.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She quickly pushed away from Gaara and looked at the text she just received. It was from Ino.

_Sakura, where are you. Are you okay?_

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "I got to go." was the only thing Sakura said to Gaara before disappearing back into the party's crowd of people.

'_There she goes again. Another chance to make her mine again gone.'_

* * *

"Sakura, are you alright? Where were you?" Ino asked her pink haired friend as Sakura reached her.

"Ya, I was just out on the balcony."

"Did Gaara find you?" Ino asked again.

"…..Nope. Looks like I outsmarted him again." Sakura lied and put on a fake smile.

"That's good, I feel more relieved now. I think I'm gonna go home. You should go find Sasori cause I think he mentioned something about going home soon as well." Ino stated, then hugged her friend and started her way towards the exit.

"Alright thanks. See you tomorrow Ino." Sakura called after her.

Now she was alone again. But it was at this time that she heard the song that was playing in the background. And it just happened to be one of the songs that she always listened to after she left Gaara. It was "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance. It helped her move on as much as she could. That's why it was one of her favorite songs.

_**When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday.**_

* * *

There you go guys! I have no clue why, but this was the hardest chapter I think I have ever written so far in ANY of my stories. And yes, I threw in an MCR song that didn't really have ANYTING to do with the story, I was just kind of listening to it while writing this. Anyways R&R please! Thanks! :}


	6. Troubles

The only thing that could awake her from her restless dreams was the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock.

With a sigh Sakura got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Did last night really happen? Or was it just a dream? She really couldn't tell, but she knew that she _really_ didn't want to know. If she really kissed Gaara… her life as she knows it is over.

After getting a shower she decided to go ahead and make breakfast. It wasn't every morning she got the opportunity to sit down in her kitchen and eat. So she figured she might as well make the best of it.

It wasn't too long after Sakura started eating that there was a knock on the door.

With a moan she got up to open the door, not at all happy with the fact that she had to leave her delicious food. It seemed that this always happens when she's eating, someone always interrupts her.

As she opened the door, she was a little shocked, but smiled anyways.

"Hey." The redhead said as he walked in. "Hello." Sakura returned with a smile and headed back into the kitchen, Sasori following.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?"

"No I'm good, thanks. I was actually just heading over to Kiba's house. He said that he was going to help me practice for the big tournament this coming week. We'll see how that goes." He finished while rolling his eyes. If there was someone who scared Sasori to death with their boxing attempts…..it was Kiba.

"Come on, he isn't _that_ bad." Sakura replied as she walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Again being followed by her fiancé. Sasori's eyes just widened as he stared at her. "He kicked an old woman in the face at a grocery store last week while trying to show off his _moves_ to some girls."

"20 points." Sakura laughed. "Sakura!" "I was just joking!" she mumbled "...would've been 25 if she had a purse." "Sakura! …..Oh wow. What am I going to do with you?" Sasori chuckled as he rubbed his temples.

"_Anyways_, to get off of this subject for the best of everyone, how did you like the party last night?" Sasori sat down in the chair across from her. "It was…. Interesting." She replied with a fake smile. Why did they have to talk about the party now? She had just forgotten about it.

"Ya, it most certainly was. I almost passed out from laughter when I saw Naruto stuffing his face full of extremely spicy foods, then running frantically around trying to find some water. He should really start reading food signs."

"Well it is Naruto we are talking about, so there's not much you can do." Sakura replied truthfully.

"True, true. Anyways, my friends were surprised to see me with such an 'interestingly attractive young lady.' They always made fun me when we were younger cause I could never get a girlfriend." Sasori commented truthfully.

"That's hard to believe." Sakura teased sarcastically while wrinkling her face mockingly.

"Ha ha, your hilarious." He said as he tackled her down onto the couch, while grabbing her sides so she would have to give in to his tickling and would apologize.

But then again, she was Sakura Haruno. And Sakura Haruno never gives in.

After she was done thrashing around, she finally relaxed and ended up staring up at her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. She loved him so much, plus he was just so cute and innocent looking.

He as well was staring at her, thinking about the last time they were in this type of position. He returned her smile then softly kissed her lips then pulled back to stare at her some more like a creeper.

She all of the sudden started giggling.

"What?" confusion on his face.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. She took both of her hands and placed them on either side of his face. And instead of making it a cute gesture like she knew he was thinking it was, she grabbed both of his cheeks and shook his head back and forth. "You are just so cute! Like a little duckling!" she squealed.

"A duckling?" he tried to question, but it came out a little muffled due to he couldn't really talk. He tried to remove her hands from his face, but ended up involving himself in a hand slapping battle where they were both laying there slapping each other's hands repeatedly, and turning their heads so they wouldn't get hit in the face.

This battle would of most likely last much….much longer if it wasn't for the vibration of Sasori's phone.

He sighed then sat upright on the couch again and looked at the caller ID. _'Kiba'_.

"Great timing Kiba." He said to his phone, although it was just a text.

Sakura giggled. He was so silly. "Well, we can always hang out tonight. Watch a movie or something." She smiled genuinely.

"Alright. I'll be over tonight then." he smiled then got up and before leaving gently kissed her forehead. "See you later then."

"Bye." She said as she watched him walk out of her apartment.

She went back to the kitchen were her food was left and continued eating it since it was still edible, and she was still starving.

After she was done, she cleaned up her mess then went back into the living room to watch some TV.

Another knocking noise interrupted her yet again today, and she silently cursed everything as she got up to answer the door.

She opened the door and this time she wasn't too shocked to see Ino standing there. Sakura just led the way back into her apartment.

"So forehead, I want to hear all of the juicy details."

"You have impeccable timing Ino." Sakura sort of mumbled to the wall. Why was it that every time something terrible happens in her life, Ino pig always has to come over and remind her of it. Again….and again…and again…..

"So Sakura! Don't just stand there! Spill it!" she gestured to Sakura with her arms…..a little too dramatically at that.

"Spill what Ino?" she was trying, if there was any possible way, to side track her blonde friend. But like all of her blonde friends (Naruto being the only other one besides Temari, who Sakura was still friends with because she was like the older sister she never had) …her blonde friends just don't get side tracked from a situation like this.

Ino's jaw just dropped, she couldn't believe that her pink haired friend was even trying to distract her from this situation.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Pinky! Don't you play stupid with me!" Ino crossed her arms after yelling at her.

"Well, I guess it is good for you to know that Kiba kicked an old lady in the face the other day and is a highly dangerous fighter. But other than that, nothi…."

"Wait, what? Kiba did what? No, never mind that, stop changing the subject! We are talking about Gaara here!"

Sakura pretended like she finally understood "Oooooooh Gaara, ya. I totally forgot about him." She added an understanding nod. Yup, that should do the trick.

"Sakura, I'm gonna hit you. I swear girl, if you don't tell me what happened between you two last night….ooooo, somethin's gonna get bro-ken." She now had her hands on her hips. This children was the intimidating Ino. It was a very frightening sight…

"Nothing happened Ino. We just…. Talked for a while. That's all." Sakura stated reassuringly.

"Ya, okay, and I like the color brown."

"Ino, you hate the color brown."

"Exactly! Now just tell me what happened between you two! Uuuuuuhhh!"

"Nothing happened! I swear!"

"Sakura…."

"Nothing. Happened."

"Sakura!"

"I swear nothing happened!"

"SAKURA!"

"WE KISSED ALL RIGHT! There! Are you satisfied!" Sakura crossed her arms and plopped angrily onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Ino's face was just too comical. Her mouth suddenly turned up right….extremely upright. She actually looked like a cat, and she clasped her hands together and plopped down beside her friend.

"Reeeally?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Really." Sakura spat out, while turning her head away from her best friend so that she couldn't see her blush.

" I knew it."

"Well if you knew, then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it. Plus I wanted to be sure."

"You are an evil woman." she said, still looking away.

"Yes, yes I am. Now what are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"About what?"

"About Sasori of course."

"I didn't get that far yet. I'm still trying to comprehend what actually happened."

"Does Gaara know that you're engaged to Sasori?"

"Yes."

"And. How did he react? Was he angry?"

Sakura's face softened up, then she all of the sudden looked confused. "No, he didn't even yell. As a matter of fact…. He hugged me."

"_Hugged_ you!?" confusion both on her face and in her voice.

"Yes _hugged_ me."

"We're still talking about Gaara right?"

"Yes."

"Wow. He diffidently _has_ changed." Ino looked amazed.

"I know….."

"You still love him don't you?"

"Ino!"

"Come on. Tell the truth."

"Ino, I'm engaged." Sakura said while shoving her ring finger in the blondes face.

"Ya, but that still doesn't change your feelings for Gaara."

"What feelings!"

" Oh sweetie, you can't keep pretending that,"

"I'm not pretending! I Do. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Gaara. At least not anymore….."

"DENIAL!" the blonde jumped up, threw her head back and closed her eyes while pointing to Sakura dramatically.

"I am not in denial!"

"Oh my dear friend, but you _are_."

"Listen, Ino. Why would I even have the tiniest amount of feeling left for Gaara of all people?"

"Because besides Sasori, he was the best boyfriend you ever had."

"Says who?

"Says you! Don't you remember. The night you slept over my house after your birthday party last year? You probably don't remember because you were a little tipsy to begin with."

"Ino, how do you even remember that?"

"How could I not! You were swaying all over the place, bumping into everyone…."

"Not that! I mean about what I talked to you about!"

"Oh, that, well I have a steel mind. Nothing escapes." She turned her head up in a proud gesture.

Sakura just scoffed. "Oh, okay." Ino glared at her.

"Well, anyways forehead. You better think of something soon, or your life is about to turn into the 'battle of the lovers'. And trust me….. it _won't_ be pretty.

"Terrific. My life is soon to end….great to know." Sakura put her face in her hands. Why of all times did this have to happen _now_?

"Well forehead, I hate to break the news to you…..but I actually am supposed to be meeting Kiba for a date….I just stopped over here first cause I knew something was up. And I had to get to the bottom of it."

"That's fine. I'm just gonna go drown my sorrows in a huge bowl of ice cream….since my breakfast is probably already cold." Sakura said sorrowfully. Wait, did she say that she had a '_date_' with Kiba?

"Alright dear, well I'll see you later." Ino said as she gave her best friend a tight hug before leaving.

"Sakura, you do know that everything will work out. You have your friends, me and Sasori behind you on this….well let's just hope Sasori. I'll stop over again tomorrow and I will call you tonight." The blonde smiled reassuringly at her depressed friend.

"Actually, Sasori's coming over tonight." Sakura stated.

"Oh… well just stay cool and calm and everything should be fine." Ino squeezed Sakura's shoulders then turned towards the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Ino. Unless I die."

"Shut-up! You're not gonna die. But yes, I will see you tomorrow as well. Have a _good_ _night_ with Sasori." She teased. Not really meaning about the whole Gaara thing, but something else.

Sakura's face heated up as she threw a through pillow at the blonde.

Ino using the front door as protection just simply winked then left.

"My friends are all idiots." She said as she went over to close the door that her friend just so carelessly left hung open.

"You're just figuring that out now?"

These words sent chills up Sakura's spine.

From out of the shadows of the apartment's hallway and into the doorway of her apartment came the mystery person.

Sakura ran a hand threw her hair, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

"Hey….Gaara."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update ^^' I have just been so caught up in school lately, but I know that some of you wanted me to update as soon as possible, so here it is ^^ hope you guys enjoy the new chapter… I didn't really know where I was going with it. ^^' anyways, thanks as always! R&R


	7. Relationships?

Gaara walked into her apartment uninvited. Which didn't surprise Sakura at all.

He made his way over to her couch and sat down, not allowing Sakura the chance to shoo him out of her home.

She closed the door slowly then turned around only to glare at the back of Gaara's head.

Her face was smug. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

He didn't reply. He just simply looked back at her, then turned around once again.

She sighed then walked over to the same couch and took a seat on the opposite side of him. She threw her head back and sighed again in annoyance. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

He gave her a curious look. And even though she felt his gaze on her, she continued to stare up at the ceiling. Maybe if she just stayed quiet, he would leave.

But most likely not.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

His question surprised her. She took her gaze off of the ceiling and put it back on the redhead.

It took her a minute to register his question, but eventually she answered.

"Of course I'm fine. What's more comforting than my ex-boyfriend showing up out of nowhere, kissing me, and being all buddy-buddy with my _**fiancé**_. Life's just terrific." She replied sarcastically, then turned her face yet again towards the ceiling.

Gaara stared in shock at her. Sure he understood why she would be so mad, but he would of thought that she would've been even a little bit excited to of seen him after so many years.

He decided to try his shot at comforting her. He knew this was highly dangerous, and could even be lethal…but he would give it his best shot for her.

He carefully moved over to the middle cushion so that he could sit beside her, the whole time watching her cautiously.

But she didn't move, much to his surprise.

Gaara put his head back and rested it on the couch so he was in the same position as her and closed his eyes.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until he finally got the courage to speak.

"Remember that time before we were dating when we went to the movies with Naruto. We saw 'The Messengers' and it was only us in the theater." Gaara said sort of quietly.

The memory made Sakura smile, and even laugh a little bit. "And Naruto kept on pretending that he wasn't scared. Although you could clearly tell that he was by the way he was almost about to cry." She added.

Gaara chuckled this time. "Ya, I miss those times. You, Naruto and I would go just about everywhere together."

"Ya. I miss them too. I remember going to every one of your matches. And if we ever missed one, Naruto wouldn't let me hear the end of it for weeks."

"I remember that too. I also remember how us and everybody else would always go out for ice cream after every match. Those were the real fun times when everyone got together. We were one huge family." Gaara replied with the smile still on his face from reminiscing.

"Ya. They most definitely were." Sakura replied, reminiscing as well. Everyone used to always be so close. She really did miss those days.

"I'm glad to see that everyone is still together. Some more than others I should say." He chuckled after he replied. It was weird seeing his old friends dating his other old friends. But then again, it must have been weird at first for them to see him and Sakura get together.

"Speaking of that, what's going on between Ino, Kiba, and Hinata?" Gaara asked without moving his head.

"It's really confusing and complicated. To say the least, Kiba really liked Hinata, but got shot down. And Ino really likes Kiba, so she asked him out I guess. He must of agreed because they are actually going out tonight." Sakura answered.

"That, or she forced him. You know how she can be." Gaara remarked. "I just can't believe that our friends are all dating. Especially each other. I heard that Neji is finally dating Tenten?" Sakura nodded to him. "Wow. Things certainly have changed over the years." He finished.

"Yes. Things certainly have changed. But nothing will ever be as good as the old days." She looked at him this time. He noticed this and returned her stare.

After a couple of seconds, she finally broke eye contact. She turned her gaze to the floor.

"But I think everyone needs to stop living in the past. Including me." She replied, almost sadly.

She got up from the couch and walked into her kitchen.

She walked over to the window above the sink and looked out over the city. She tried her hardest to blink back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

All of the sudden she felt two strong arms embrace her from behind.

With his arms around her stomach, Gaara rested his head on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"You know Sakura, sometimes it may seem like it, but some things never change."

"Everything changes over time." She whispered while silent tears started streaming down her face.

"Not everything." He gently kissed her neck then rested his head in the crook of her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore. She whipped herself around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck and began to cry even harder.

He tightened his grip on her and let her get all of her anger, frustration and confusion out.

She rarely cried, but when she did you knew she was really, _really_ hurt deep.

It always pained him so much to see her cry. He always wished that he could take all of that pain away from her. He would even bare it himself if he had to.

That's why he had to get her to leave him. If she didn't and _**he**_ found her…Gaara didn't know what he would do.

At least she was safe now. He never wanted her to leave, but they didn't have a choice but to separate.

"Sakura, I never wanted you to leave. But you have to understand something," he paused as she tilted her face up to look at him with puffy eyes. "I needed you to leave me."

She looked at him in total shock. "What are you talking about Gaara?"

All of the sudden the front door slammed open, and a frantic Naruto came running in.

He ran into the kitchen after seeing her, but paused for a few seconds after seeing her and Gaara in the kitchen standing so close together, and Sakura's red puffy eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura all but yelled at the distracted boy.

Naruto snapped back to reality and remembered what he came there for.

"Sakura, it's Sasori. Apparently someone claimed to see you and Gaara…kiss last night. He is on his way over here right now! And he is furious!" Naruto replied.

"WHAT!" Sakura started to freak out. "See I knew this would happen!" she started pacing back and forth. "What do we do now? He is gonna find you here and…you need to leave. Like right now." She started pushing him to the door.

Although she was trying her best, he wasn't moving that much, due to the advantage he had over her when it came to strength.

"No Sakura. I'm not leaving you alone this time."

"Gaara what are you talking about! First it's 'I needed you to leave me', not it's this? What exactly is going on here Gaara!" Sakura was now in front of him. She wanted to know what was up. And _now_.

"You still haven't told her?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Well, I was trying to tell her before you barged in!" He yelled back.

"What is going on!" Sakura yelled at both of them this time.

"That's exactly what I would like to know."

Everyone froze and looked at the doorway.

"Sasori!" Sakura exclaimed.

He looked between her and Gaara.

"So this is your interpretations of 'childhood friendship.'?" He stated as he crosses his arms.

"Sasori, I can expla…"

"Explain what, exactly. How you kissed another man! Are you in denial of yourself, Sakura. Does this ring mean nothing to you anymore!" he picked up her hand for a split second, and then dropped it so that it fell back to her side.

"Sas" she started to say, but got interrupted as an arm grabbed her from behind. Gaara placed her behind him and Glared at Sasori threateningly.

"Lay off her Sasori. I was the one who kissed her. She had no say in it. So stop making false accusations." He stated.

Sasori scoffed and crossed his arms. "You, I should've known that you were _the_ Gaara. Mr. 'World Championship' himself. Mr. 'Leave his most loved person behind to fend for herself', in person." By this time Sasori was right in Gaara's face. They were both about the same height, so it was easy to glare into each other's eyes.

"Ya, and what do you know exactly of what happened. You weren't there now were you." Gaara shot back with more force. This guy was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Trust me kid. I know more than you think." Sasori's words were like poison by this time.

They were both seething at this point.

"Sakura, what do we do now?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I have no clue." she whispered back.

All she knew was that she couldn't take it anymore.

So she tried her best to get in between them and pushed them away from each other.

She actually was very strong, just compared to these two men, now on either side of her, she was like an ant.

They both looked down at her with confused looks, their rage almost completely gone by her gesture.

She closed her eyes and sighed irritatedly.

"I think we need to just calm down and talk about this!" She exclaimed, looking at both of them with a serious glare.

"No, I think that your pal here needs to leave." Sasori replied while glaring back at Gaara.

"If I go, then she comes with me." Gaara grabbed Sakura's arm tightly but carefully.

"I don't think so." Sasori did the same to her other arm.

"Crap." Sakura whispered under her breath then bowed her head.

"Maybe she should just come with me?..." Naruto asked, trying to save his best friend from this dilemma.

"Shut up Naruto!" the two said in unison, making Naruto back away some with his hands raised.

If they wouldn't calm down, then she would try something else.

She walked out the door. "Come on Naruto."

All 3 of them were still shocked that she left. But the blonde shook it off and followed because he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Once they were out of view, they started sprinting out of the building.

Sakura got out her phone mid-run and called Temari to tell her of the situation, and to tell her that they were heading over there right now.

* * *

"You! This is all your fault!" Sasori exclaimed as he pointed at Gaara.

"Me?! How would this be my fault?"

"You're the one who kissed her!"

"Well I'm sorry for getting carried away from seeing the only girl I've ever truly loved, after being away for 6 years!"

"Well maybe if you didn't let her walk away, none of this would've happened!"

"I didn't have a choice! She was in danger!" Gaara was so furious by now.

Sasori didn't say anything after that.

They stood there in silence. The aura in the room was so dark by now.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He had to go and find Sakura.

So without saying another word, he headed to the one place he knew for sure she was going.

To wherever Temari was.

* * *

Sasori was just as furious. With his clenched fist, he ended up punched the wall hard, almost breaking his hand.

He then got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

After a few seconds, the person on the opposite and of the line answered.

"Sensei, I have failed this time. My apologies." Sasori said trying to act calmly.

There was yelling at the other end of the line.

"Yes Sensei. I'll try my hardest this time. I won't let it happen again." With that Sasori closed his phone.

Things certainly were about to get bad….and quick.

* * *

Gaara ran into the hotel and into the room he shared with his siblings.

There he found Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, and Sakura sitting on one of the beds in a circle.

From the sound of the door opening, all four of them looked over to see an exhausted Gaara.

"Gaara, did you run here all the way from my house?" Sakura asked in disbelief as he gave her a nod. She lived a good whiles away from this hotel.

"That's not important." He continued while trying to catch his breath.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update aaaand the short chapter. I just needed to hurry up and get this chapter out of the way. So as always R&R! Thanks! ;3


	8. Your Danger

"Sakura, we need to talk."

Gaara straitened upright somewhat and walked over to the bed that all of the others were sitting on and pulled Sakura off by her hand so that she was standing and facing him.

He then led her to the other bed and sat her down so that she was still facing him.

"Gaara, I am really confused by all of this. I just want to know what's going on." She looked straight into his eyes to show him how sincere she was. All of this talk about her being in danger, Gaara making her leave him? It was all just too confusing and she needed to know the truth.

"Sakura," Gaara started while taking both her hands in his "the time has finally come to tell you the truth, wether I want to or not."

He tried to look her in the eyes but couldn't. This was going to be extremely hard for him to say. Especially after so many years have passed over.

He looked over to the others, who all gave him a reassuring nod.

This was really starting to scare Sakura. "Guys? What's going on?"

"Sakura," Gaara said again, this time staring into her eyes successfully "all those years ago when I first got into the World Championships, you got to understand that I had no choice but to make it seem like a big deal. If I didn't, then you would've stayed. And that would've…..it would've ended terribly."

He hesitated for a moment about going on.

"Gaara, of course you made a big deal over it. Because it was something to make a big deal over! I left so that you could continue with that dream. The only bad thing that would've happened if I stayed was that you wouldn't be able to reach those goals." She looked at him with concern in her voice and on her face.

"No, Sakura! You don't understand!" he shouted as he got off of the bed and started pacing with his face in his hands.

He finally looked at her "You were in danger!" he shouted at her again.

"Danger?"

"Yes. You were being hunted down." Gaara continued.

"What!?"

"Gaara, I think it's time to just tell her the whole story instead of just beating around the bush." Temari said with the most serious tone anyone had ever heard her use.

"Temari?" Sakura looked at her blonde friend. "What exactly is going on here!" she demanded.

Gaara sighed then closed his eyes and opened them again. "Sakura, do you remember the one huge match I had to compete in in order to even get into the world champianships?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well," he came back to sit beside her on the bed once more. "Do you remember the last guy that I fought?"

"I remember him. He was larger than you at the time, it made us really nervous when you went up to fight against him." She replied.

"The truth is, is that he was a drug dealer by the name of Obito Uchiha. He mainly sold meth. And how he got his extra money to keep his business going was by winning matches. Especially that match that night. That match was worth _a lot_ of money and since he lost against me, well, let's just say he wasn't too happy. He was the number one best fighter in the ring of that era and didn't go down easily at all." Gaara was trying his hardest to explain everything to her so that she wouldn't freak out so much.

But he decided that that wasn't possible.

After all, it was Sakura Haruno we are talking about here.

"So, he was mad because he lost the match….which means that he was mad at you? And in order to get back at you…." Sakura trailed off for a moment.

"He was going to kill you Sakura." Gaara finally managed to confess. "He knew that that would've been the ultimate payback."

"It wasn't just the drugs either. For years he had been tracking Gaara in hopes of getting rid of the competition." Kankuro added.

"It was originally his intention to get rid of Gaara. But he apparently didn't feel like that would satisfy him enough. He wanted Gaara to suffer." Temari continued.

"He found out what Gaara held most precious to him. And it wasn't the world championships." Naruto added as well.

"It was you Sakura." Gaara finished their speech off.

Sakura was speechless both from all the information that was just shot at her, and also because of the fact that this was all going on behind her back, and apparently all of her friends knew about it. She wondered exactly _how many_ of her friends knew about this from the beginning.

"Wait, so your telling me that all of this time, my life was in jeopardy, and everyone except for me knew about it?" Sakura looked at each of them, and then back at Gaara. He only nodded to her.

"Even Ino knew….which is shocking as to how she hasn't spilled the beans already." Naruto said in wonder.

Sakura thought about the statement and how true it was. Then something else crossed her mind.

"Then wait, then does that mean that you actually found me on purpose after all? It wasn't just a coincidence?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Well actually, it was a little bit half and half. Just recently, Obito had been caught for murder and thrown in one of the most guarded and safest prisons in the world. That's why I came to find you. I thought that if I fought my way through different city's competitions, that I would eventually find you. Since it was now safe, I decided to find you once more and explain everything to you and hopefully you would take me back. But I never expected that you would actually end up having a fiancé. So that kind of made things difficult." Gaara said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

Sakura looked at the ground. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. All of this time she thought that Gaara wanted her to leave so that he could focus on the Championships…..wait….

"So then that's the reason you made me leave? All that time you were just putting on an act so that I would leave the danger zone?" Sakura shook her head. It was all making sense now.

"Yes. I knew that if you didn't leave…..I couldn't stand the thought of it. It was either lose you the way I did, or lose you permanently. And if that would've been the solution, I wouldn't have been able to live anymore. I honestly would've killed myself." Gaara finished truthfully. He wouldn't of been able to handle that pain.

Sakura's eyes started to water. Gaara risked his own life staying behind and facing that man himself, just so that Sakura wouldn't get hurt. All this time he actually loved her so much…and she ended up treating him like crap when they met again.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She all but threw herself at Gaara and embraced him as tight as she could.

It took him a couple seconds to figure out what was happening, but he finally returned the hug.

"Gaara, I am so _so_ sorry for how I treated you." She whispered into his ear. By now there were steady streams of tears rolling down her face.

"No Sakura, it wasn't your fault." He replied and pulled away just enough so that he could rub the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

Even after the tears were gone he still continued to gently caress her face with his hand. A smile crept up on his face as he looked at her. But eventually that smile faded.

"But there is something we need to talk about. All of us." He looked over to the others that were watching the two of them with looks of relief….and the look that Temari usually makes when she is watching one of her soap operas.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Naruto asked coming out of the romantic trans.

"I have recently gotten word from an old friend that Obito is somehow still dealing. I also have word that he is still searching for me and/or Sakura." Gaara explained.

"But how is that possible? He is still in jail….isn't he?" Temari questioned.

"Yes he is, that I am certain." Gaara replied and got up again from the bed and stood facing the mirror in the hotel room.

"Then how?" Sakura also asked.

"Obito….he has hired a hit man." Gaara finished. And placed his hand on the desk in front of him. He hated to talk about this, but it needed to be done.

"A hit man?!"

Gaara turned around again to meet everyone's gaze.

"This guy goes by the name of Yukaruma."

* * *

Sasori ran outside the apartment and onto the sidewalk in search of his fiancé.

How could he have let this happen. He had let the girl that he loved be captured once more by that man.

How he hated Gaara.

Sasori ran down the street a little bit more, hoping that he saw some sort of some sort of pink and/or red hair.

But much to his dismay, he saw neither.

But his luck changes when he caught a glimpse of a brown haired dog boy.

"Kiba!" he yelled as he ran up to him.

"Oh hey Sasori. What's up?" he greeted his friend.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasori said in a hurry. He wasn't expecting him to have, but it was worth a shot right?

"Ya, I actually have. About 5 minutes ago. She ran somewhere that way with Naruto." He finished and pointed somewhere further downtown.

"Alright, thanks." Sasori patted Kiba's shoulder, then took off into the direction the dog boy pointed out, leaving said boy behind in confusion.

"Why is everyone running today? It's way too warm to be active." Kiba said to himself then shook his head and walked back to the park with Akamaru.

* * *

The door slammed open once more.

Everyone turned their attention once more to the door to see a fuming red head. That would make a total of two in the same room once more.

"There you are. I looked everywhere for you!" Sasori said out of breath.

"Sasori? How did you even find this place?" Sakura questioned him.

"I ran into Kiba, Ino and Tenten. Then I got directed to this hotel and asked the person at the desk for the room number. But that's not important. What's important is that you actually are here with _him_." he nodded towards Gaara who was standing beside Sakura still.

"Me? And what's exactly wrong with me?" Gaara asked threatenly as he stalked his way over to stand in front of Sasori.

"Nothing, except that I can see what you're doing. You're trying to steal my girl back. You had your chance friend. And you blew it." Sasori was now in his face once more.

"First of all, I'm not your friend. Second of all, It's not stealing if she comes back willingly." Gaara shot back.

"Well you're forgetting one thing. She's still my fiancé."

"Things could still change."

"I don't see that happening."

"You apparently don't see a lot of stuff."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're never going to be able to love her like I did. You're never going to be me." Gaara finished.

"Guys! Enough! You two need to just shut up for 5 minutes!" Sakura cut in making them look at her with shock once again. That was the second time today that she had yelled at them. She barely ever yells/yelled at either of them.

"This is exactly what happened earlier." Naruto whispered to Temari and Kankuro.

"Really? She yelled at Gaara twice in one day?!" Temari asked in complete shock.

"Guys we can hear you." Sakura said without turning around to face them.

"Right…" Naruto said.

"Anyways. You two need to save this for the ring. You can't keep on fighting like this." Sakura stated.

"Then Sakura, you got to pick one of us." Sasori was now dead serious.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You got to pick which one of us you love more." Sasori replied.

"Sasori…. I can't believe you are even saying this. You are my fiancé….why…."

"Because it's obvious that you still are in love with him!" Sasori was starting to lose his cool now.

"What?!"

"I've seen it Sakura. There's no use in even trying to convince yourself any different anymore. I know that you haven't gotten over him, even after all of these years."

"Sasori…"

"Why are you putting her on spot like this?" Gaara stepped in front of her.

"I'm just trying to find out the truth." Sasori replied.

"And what if the truth doesn't turn out to be in your favor?" Gaara shot back.

Sasori turned to Sakura once more.

"Then Sakura. Who's it gonna be?"


End file.
